Futari
by Hyzumi
Summary: Songfic pertama saya di fandom ini, terinspirasi dari lyric lagu Futari dari Ikimonogakari, tentang perasaan seseorang yang tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayangi, mind to RnR?     Thank's


Moshi-moshi Ruru datang lagi dengan fic baru^_^

Padahal fic multichapnya aja belom selesai semua (-.-)a

Salahkan otak saya yang kebanyakan ngayal dan penuh dengan ide gaje yang mampir setiap saat :-3

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Ikimonogakari yang judulnya Futari (iya lah summarinya juga kan udah diterangkan kalo ini songfic Futari -.-)

Okay dari pada kebanyakan kata pengantar, lebih baik kalau langsung saja kita mulai nyanyi(?)

Maksud saya nyanyi sambil baca fic ini(?)

Oh ya saya sarankan...(reader:"Buruan mulai ceritanya! Banyak bacot loe!")

Okay, saya hanya ingin memberi saran, silakan baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya biar lebih afdol (emang apaan pake afdol afdol segala?)

*dilempar alat dapur karena kebanyakan omong*

All right all right, let's begin!

Enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer:Om Masashi Kishimoto tentunya, saya nggak berani mengaku-ngaku, karena memang bukan saya pemiliknya (-.-)

AU, OOC, alur maju mundur(?), typo bertebaran (-.-)'

=Futari=

Tokyo Houspital

Angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan kelopak sakura dan menebarkan aroma manis plum di sekitarnya, menyibakkan korden putih lembut di dalam sebuah kamar pasien di rumah sakit terbesar di kota itu, menampilkan pemandangan yang tidak bisa dibilang indah.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat asal di belakang punggungnya, tengah duduk di samping ranjang pasien, kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan kiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terbaring lemah di depannya.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terdiam sambil mengamati wajah cantik namun begitu pucat milik sang gadis, dia selalu menunggu dan menunggu saat-saat dimana gadis itu terbangun dan menampilkan aquamarine jernih miliknya, namun seberapapun lamanya dia menunggu, gadis itu tak kunjung sadar.

Suara gemerisik kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bergesekan tertiup angin terdengar begitu jelas mengisi kekosongan dalam ruangan itu.

**Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo**

**todokanai omoi ga aru nara**

**kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa**

**boku ga ima uke tomeru yo**

_**If emotions exist that can't be felt when I hold you, hold you**_

_**I'll take in that pain now which words can't express**_

"Ita-kun, lihat bunganya mulai mekar!" Seorang gadis remaja berlari-lari kecil menghampiri jajaran pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

"Kemarilah Ita-kun!" Seru gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sang gadis, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, terlihat santai, namun mata onyxnya tak lepas dari gerak gerik sang gadis yang tengah tertawa riang sambil menangkap beberapa kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, entah apa yang menarik dari kegiatan itu hingga membuat sang gadis begitu bahagia saat melakukannya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang Ino, kau sudah terlalu lama berada di luar." Pria itu berkata dengan nada datarnya, namun terdengar sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Gadis bernama Ino itu menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sebentar lagi ya!" Pinta Ino dengan senyuman yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Biarkan aku menikmati ini sebentar lagi...Itachi..." Lirih Ino yang kini kembali menatap bunga sakura.

Pemuda bernam Itachi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, melihat wajah sendu gadis yang dia cintai di depan matanya, benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

**Itsu kara bokura wa otona ni natte**

**kazoe kirenai namida wo uma kuwanai**

**egao ni kakushite kitan darou **

**sou dayo kizutsuku koto wa wakatteita**

**konna nimo soba ni iru noni**

**doushite kana setsunaku naru toki ga aruyo**

_**We grew up and became adults**_

_**I know you tried to hide countless tears behind a smile**_

_**Yes, I knew that you were hurt**_

_**Even though we're so close, I wonder why **_

_**it' s painful**_

"Nona Yamanaka, seharusnya anda memperhatikan saran saya, anda harus lebih banyak istirahat, tidak boleh terlalu lelah, dan jangan berada di luar terlalu lama, karena itu akan memperburuk keadaan anda." Seorang dokter wanita tengah memberi teguran pada Ino yang kini terbaring di ranjang pasien.

Gadis itu baru saja pingsan karena kelelahan setelah pergi keluar rumah terlalu lama.

Ino Yamanaka

Dia divonis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir beberapa bulan lalu, gadis yang dulunya begitu ceria dan bebas, kini menjadi gadis menyedihkan dan penuh kepalsuan,dia memang tersenyum dan tertawa ceria setiap bertemu dengan orang lain, namun dia selalu menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir setiap di sendirian.

=Futari=

Itachi berdiri terpaku menatap punggung Ino yang terlihat bergetar, gadis itu tengah menangis menghadap ke arah senja di depan sana, dia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Itachi yang telah berdiri di belakangnya, dan menatapnya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Angin berhembus perlahan menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang Ino, dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang mengaburkan pandangan Itachi, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, bahkan dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari Inoichi tentang keadaan Ino saat ini.

"Ino..." Lirih Itachi.

Ino tersentak saat mendengar suara Itachi memanggil namanya, gadis itu menoleh perlahan ke sumber suara,dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Air mata Ino mengalir semakin deras saat menatap sosok pria yang dia cintai itu.

"Maaf Ita-kun...hiks...aku...tidak bisa lagi bersamamu..." Kata Ino di sela isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi, tak terasa air mata Itachi ikut mengalir begitu saja saat menatap kerapuhan gadis di depannya.

**haru ni fuki konda Tokyo no kaze ni**

**nani ka o mitsuke**

**aruki dasun dato kimi wa naite ita **

_**sometimes In spring, I find something in the Tokyo wind**_

_**You cried tears and said you were setting out **_

Itachi merengkuh tubuhIno dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis yang dia cintai itu menangis di dadanya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang kalut mengingat apa yang baru saja Ino ucapkan padanya.

"Ita-kun, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, aku sakit, aku cacat, aku tidak pantas berada di sisimu." Ino berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Itachi, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak ingin kehilangan Itachi, namun keadaannya yang sekarang ini membuatnya merasa tak pantas berada di sisi pemuda itu.

"Sakit...sakit sekali Ita-kun...hiks..." Ino masih berbicara di sela tangisnya, kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dadanya, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari dalam sana, sedangkan Itachi hanya terdiam sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Ino, rahangnya dikatubkan rapat-rapat, menahan gejolak di dadanya yang sejak tadi terasa sangat nyeri.

"Jangan pergi...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" Suara Itachi terdengar parau, kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Ino lebih dalam.

"Tolong tetaplah di sisiku!"

**Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo**

**todokanai omoi ga aru nara**

**kasaneta kokoro ni mimi wo yosete**

**kimi no koe sagasu yo **

**hanasanaide hanasanaide**

**futari wa tsunagatte iru kara**

**kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa**

**boku ga ima uke tomeru yo **

_**If emotions exist that can' t be felt when I hold you, hold you**_

_**I' ll listen to our two hearts until I find your voice**_

_**Don't let go, don't let go, the both of us are connected**_

_**I'll take in that wish now which words can't express **_

Hari itu, Ino meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman, gadis itu sudah tak sekuat dulu, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, tubuhnya terlihat ringkih dan lebih kurus, wajahnya yang dulu cerah merona, kini terlihat sayu, namun tetap dipaksakan untuk tersenyum di depan kekasihnya, dia tak ingin melihat Itachi khawatir melihat keadaannya.

Lengan kurus Ino melingkar di lengan kokoh Itachi, berusaha mencari pegangan agar tubuhnya yang lemah tidak limbung, dan Itachi sendiri tetap setia menjaga tubuh Ino agar tidak jatuh.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu Ino, kau terlihat lelah." Pinta Itachi, Ino pun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Keduanya pun menghampiri salah satu bangku taman dan duduk di sana.

Baru juga mereka duduk, sudah ada dua orang gadis yang kebetulan lewat menyapa Itachi.

"Hai Itachi! Lama tak bertemu ya? Sedang apa di sini?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanya gadis lain.

Ino dan Itachi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, padahal jelas-jelas saat ini Ino sedang berada di samping Itachi, atau mereka pikir Ino hanya orang lain yang kebetulan duduk sebangku dengan Itachi?

Itachi menatap tajam kedua gadis di depannya, dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan konyol gadis di depannya.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kau sedang kencan dengan cewek penyakitan ini!" Kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk Ino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Jaga bicaramu Tayuya!" Bentak Itachi, pemuda itu semerta-merta berdiri menantang di depan kedua gadis yang sudah berkata tidak sopan itu, namun Ino menahannya lengan Itachi agar pemuda itu tidak terlampau emosi dan mengundang keributan.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Ino yang tertunduk, namun kemudian gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum dengan agak dipaksakan.

"Aku ingin...pulang..." Pintanya tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

**doushite sunao ni narenain darou**

**tonari ni ite hoshii tesa**

**ieru no nara**

**sabishisa mo nukumori wo motsunoni **

**yasashi sugirunda chiisana **

**uso mo tsukenai mama dayo**

**hagure souna te wo kimi wa nigiri kaesu **

_**I wonder why I can't be more honest with myself**_

_**I want to say that I want you beside me, your**_

_**loneliness and warmth I'm too gentle and I still can't even say a little lie**_

_**I almost go astray but you grab my hand **_

Itachi mengantar Ino sampai di depan rumahnya, keduanya terdiam di depan pintu rumah Ino.

"Maaf soal yang tadi." Kata Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Um? Soal apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Soal ucapan temanku tadi." Itachi menatap lurus aquamarine Ino.

"Bukan kau yang mengatakannya, kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya...tak ingin kau terluka karenanya." Kata Itachi sambil mendekap tubuh Ino dan mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Lirih Ino, kedua matanya berkedip lemah, lengannyapun tak sanggup membalas pelukan Itachi sebagaimana mestinya.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil melepas pelukannya perlahan, Ino tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan datang lagi." Itachi mengusap pipi Ino lembut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menyandarkan pipinya di tangan hangat Itachi yang menyentuhnya.

Itachi mengecup kening Ino pelan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Ino.

Ino menatap punggung Itachi, entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening dan pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan setiap jejak langkah yang ditinggalkan Itachi.

"Ita-kun..." Lirihnya, Itachi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar panggilan Ino.

"Aishiteru yo..." Lanjut Ino, Itachi menoleh perlahan ke arah Ino, kedua onyxnya melebar sempurna saat melihat Ino jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"INOOOOO!" Teriak Itachi yang lagsung menyongsong tubuh Ino yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

**Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo**

**kanawanai omoi ga aru nara**

**koboeru kokoro ni inori komete**

**boku no koe tsutau yo **

**hanasanaide hanasanaide**

**kono te wa tsuna gatte iru kara**

**kotoba ni dekinai sono negai wa**

**boku ga ima uke tomeru yo **

_**If emotions exist that can't come true when I hold you, hold you**_

_**I'll say a prayer and use my voice to reach your freezing heart**_

_**Don't let go, don't let go, our hands are connected**_

_**I'll take in that wish now which words can't express **_

Itachi tetap setia menunggu Ino di sebelah ranjang pasien, tempat Ino berbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat penopang hidup terpasang di tubuhnya, kedua tangannya tetap menggenggam jemari Ino yang terasa dingin, berusaha menyalurkan segenap kehangatan yang dia punya.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Ino terbaring koma, dan tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar karena keadaan Ino justru semakin memburuk setiap harinya.

"Kumohon buka matamu Ino, jangan siksa aku seperti ini!" Lirihnya, dikecupnya perlahan jemari Ino, air matanya pun menetes begitu saja tanpa halangan.

"Kumohon kembalilah padaku, jangan pergi!" Lanjutnya.

Tanpa Itachi sadari, setets air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Ino yang terpejam.

=Futari=

"DOKTER! DOKTER! TOLONG!" Itachi memanggil-manggil dokter dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

"DOKTER!" Itachi semakin kalap saat tak menemukan orang yang dia cari.

Namun tak berapa lama datanglah seorang dokter wanita dengan dua suster di belakangnya, berjalan tergopoh gopoh menghampiri Itachi yang masih kalap memanggil-manggil dokter.

"Dokter tolong! Kumohon tolong dia! Jantungnya...berhenti berdetak..." Itachi terduduk lemas saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Tenanglah Uchiha-sama, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menolongnya." Kata dokter wanita itu yang kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Ino.

Itachi menatap nanar ke arah pintu kamar Ino yang tertutup perlahan, menutup aksesnya untuk melihat sosok gadis pirang yang terbaring di dalam sana.

Cukup lama Itachi menunggu kabar dari dokter yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu belum juga keluar dari kamar Ino, dan pemuda itupun mulai frustasi.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi?" Inoichi datang dengan tergopoh gopoh menuju tempat Itachi duduk, di belakang pria itu juga ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Ino?" Tanya Inoichi begitu dia sampai di samping Itachi yang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Inoichi, dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya sendiri dengan frustasi.

Dari sikap Itachi itu, Inoichi sudah tahu, pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putrinya, pria itu kini hanya terduduk pasrah menanti hasil pemeriksaan dokter.

Sementara di dalam sana, dokter dan juga perawatynya tengah berusaha menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang memang tipis kemungkinan untuk hidup.

**Dakishimete mo dakishimete mo**

**todo kanai omoi ga aru kara**

**nando mo kokoro ni te wo nobashite**

**kimi no koe sagasu yo **

_**If emotions exist that can't be felt when I hold you, hold you**_

_**Then I'll reach out my hand to your heart until I find your voice**_

Itachi langsung berdiri dan menyongsong dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Ino, Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengannya dokter? Dia selamat kan? Iya kan?" Buru Itachi, Inoichi dan yang lainnya pun ikut menanti kabar dari sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Ino.

Dokter itu terdiam dan hanya menundukkan kepala saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Itachi melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang dokter jika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Tidak ….tidak mungkin….."

Itachi berjalan sempoyongan melewati dokter wanita itu, dan memasuki kamar Ino dengan ekspresi layaknya seorang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang Ino, seluruh tubuh gadis itu telah tertutup dengan kain putih hingga wajahnya.

Itachi membuka perlahan kain itu, dan nampaklah wajah pucat Ino yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, seketika air mata Itachi mengalir menjatuhi wajah Ino yang mendingin.

"Tidak….tidak Ino….bangun! Kumohon bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Itachi memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat, dia tidak rela jika harus ditinggalkan oleh gadisnya, dia ingin gadisnya hidup.

Hidup untuk menemaninya, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan, takdir takkan pernah berubah, Ino telah tiada, dan siapapun takkan mampu menolak takdir yang telah ditetapkan.

**hanasanaide hanasanaide**

**futari wa tsuna gatte iru kara**

**kotoba ni dekinai sono itami wa**

**boku ga ima uke tomeru yo**

_**Don't let go, don't let go, the both of us are connected**_

_**I'll take in that pain now which words can't express**_

"Gomen ne…..Ita-kun….."

Sosok transparan yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Itachi, kini mulai menghilang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang memasuki ruangan itu.

OWARI

Gomen kalo pendek, saya hanya berpikir

Ingiiiiiin sekali membuat video klip Futari yang bercerita seperti ini, sayangnya video klip yang sebenarnya cuma menampilkan Kyoe yang mondar-mandir di stasiun aja nggak ada ceritanya T.T

Semoga kalian menyukainya ^_^

Nah silakan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review

*Salam Cute*


End file.
